2019: Vanishing Watches
is the forty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the first part of the Kamen Rider Drive tribute arc. Thus, it features the return of Chase, portrayed by Taiko Katono. It features the transformation of Daiki Kaito into Another Zi-O II, as well as the debut of Decade Zi-O Form. It also features the erasure of the GrandZi-O Watch. Synopsis Something strange is suddenly happening to the world! It appears that a sudden wall has appeared dividing the entire country! Furthermore, something strange also starts to happen to the Watches that Sougo collected at 9 5 Do! Sougo is now aware of Swartz's true goals. Sougo and Tsukuyomi, using the powers of Tsukasa Kadoya, head to the past, to the world that belongs to Tsukuyomi and the others. But just what is Tsukuyomi secretly determined to do? Lastly, the enemies of Kamen Rider Drive, the Roidmudes are appearing all over the city! Plot Cast * : * : * : * & : * : * : * , Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : *Swartz (Teen): *Tsukuyomi (Child): Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Kamen Rider Decade: *Mashin Chaser: *Another Zi-O II: *Another Decade: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive **Decade ***Decade *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***GrandZi-O **Geiz ***GeizRevive Goretsu, GeizRevive Shippu *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in Grand Zi-O:' **''to be determined'' *'Weapon(s) summoned in Grand Zi-O:' **Demon Imperial Sword Zanvat Sword, Cosmic Module Barizun Sword, Trailer-Hou GZ with Zanvat Sword.png|Grand Zi-O using Zanvat Sword GZ with Barizun Sword.png|Grand Zi-O using Barizun Sword GZ with Trailer-Hou.png|Grand Zi-O using Trailer-Hou Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz, Ginga *'Form(s) used:' **Woz ***WozGingaFinaly, WozGingaWakusei Viral Cores *'Core Used:' **Mashin Chaser *** Chaser Cobra **'Form Used:' ***Tune Chaser Cobra Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade, Zi-O ***Attack Ride: ***Form Ride: ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: ***Final Kamen Ride: ***K-Touch: **'Forms:' ***Decade, Decade Zi-O Decade Zi-O.png|Decade Kamen Ride: Zi-O Errors *When Sougo returned the Decade Watch to Tsukasa, the former somehow had it in his possession, even though a couple scenes ago, it was previously stored on the Ridewatch Daizer in 9 5 DO back in 2019. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 21, . *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Riders: Zi-O, Decade, Diend **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O ***Decade: Decade ***Diend: Another Zi-O II *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, OOO Tajadol Combo, Kodama, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, Chalice, Mach, Oma Zi-O, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Knight, GeizRevive, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone **'Locked Watches in Ridewatch Daizer': Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga *This is the second arc of Kamen Rider Drive since its movie counterpart Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer had premiered just two weeks before. This is presented in a similar case with the Den-O's tribute episodes in Zi-O long after the events of Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER. *Despite both Heure and Ora appearing in the opening sequence as they usually do, both Rihito Itagaki and Ayaka Konno are no longer credited. *Ridewatches turning grey in colour and losing powers is quite similar to (American counterpart to ) episode arc , where the were turned into stones. **Also, in both the cases the heroes lost access to their power ups due to this (GrandZi-O and Super Mega Mode, respectively). *When Tsukasa transforms and fights Another Zi-O II, the transformation BGM of Kamen Rider Decade is played. *This episode reveals that Tsukasa had created Decade Ridewatch using half of his Rider powers, which is why he was able to transform even after its creation. *It is the second time Tsukasa is killed and then revived. The first time it happened was in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2019：きえるウォッチ *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2019：きえるウォッチ References Category:Crossovers